The Black Phoenix
by Banshee-024
Summary: Harry was missing for 13 years. Hiding, his sudden return during the Triwizard tournament, shattered the fabricated legend of the boy who lived. AU, OoC. Dark Harry Harry/Pansy/maybe more. VK/HG. Weasley mild bashing.
1. The return

Disclaimer: Harry potter characters are not mine, the story on the other hand is pure Linguini… I mean mine.

Author note: Everyone is slightly older, so Harry instead of being 14 year old like in the movie or book is actually 16 year old. Krum is in advanced year. Mainly Harry/pansy but Fleur will try to steal Harry. Out of characters for most. Dark Harry, Grey Sirius, Weasley mild bashing. Malfoy is out of the picture. (Died, will explain in a few chapter).

Well, i was out of idea for my main fanfict. AND ideas for another fict came by. So instead of forgetting them, i've put them in this story.

The black phoenix

" **Slavic** "

"English"

"Ş Parseltongue Ş"

Plot: After Voldemort tried to kill the 3 year old Harry Potter and failed, the boy-who-lived was 'abducted' by his uncle Sirius Black. He learned everything from him, he is not going to follow his father footstep of being the golden boy like his father was. Albus Dumbledore betrayed the Potter by imperiusing* Peter Pettigrew into betraying the Potter in order to get Harry Potter as his weapon against his former student Tom Marvolo Riddle know today as Lord Voldemort. In order to escape Voldemort and Dumbledore, Black adopted Harry James Potter and both went into exile to Romania, Harry Potter went to Durmstrang and Sirius was made a teacher in Transfiguration in the School. Harry James Potter-Black showed great promise, he was very prominent in dark magic and really skilled in Quidditch, he was the rival of Victor Krum. The only thing that made him second was due to his age. Not old enough to join the Romanian National Quidditch team and face Krum Bulgarian team. And his team the Red Dragons were the best from the teams of Eastern Europe. One day came an event that Durmstrang was invited to participate in, the Tri-wizard tournament, the event would occur in Hogwarts. The Director would go, with 2 other teachers, one was Teacher of Dark Arts Anastasia Zhukov and the other was Sirius Black. Both would be replaced during the year.

Harry Potter was in his Cabin with his best friend Dragomir Jäger, a Bulgarian from German ascendency. Harry potter was the Seeker, while Dragomir was the captain and chaser of the team.

" **Damn, I was drafted into this, even though I can't participate** " said Harry

" **Looks at it at the bright side, you get to see some chicks there** " teased Dragomir

" **Yeah, what would say Kristina, if she heard you say that** " countered Harry with a smirk

" **I guess, I would be in deep trouble** " said Dragomir with a worried look.

" **Do you know, why Karkaroff didn't want me in this journey? Not that i wanted to go, but I think so too, that it was a waste of time** " said Harry " **I'd rather stay and try my luck with Lyudmila and Lydia** "

" **Don't tell me you are going to hit on Viktor sister just to make him angry**?" Said Dragomir

" **Me? Make Viktor Angry on purpose? Who do you think am i?** " asked Harry laughing

" **Please don't tell me, I've heard that right…"** said Krum who just entered the cabin followed by

For the time being, the students were chatting and playing cards games. While the adult were focused on what will happen. Karkaroff was upset and worried, the dark mark was hurting again and the dark lord were calling them for a few months now. But it was always a very small call, coming probably from someone of the lower spheres of the Death Eater. Not like today, today it was harsh, painful and the feel was very close to very bad burn.

" **The dark lord is back or is close to be back** " said Karkaroff to Black " **I knew bringing Potter was a bad idea** "

" **It has to be done, Karkaroff. If we try to evade faith, things are going to not only complicated but deadlier. My son know the risk** " said Sirius who was sitting on chair close to the window.

The ocean was beautiful outside, giving the room a rather fantasy but dark aura with the sunlight coming from the surface of the ocean. It would take 1 day for the ship to get to the Hogwarts ground. Things were fishy, news about a dead first year the disappearance of a few students and the news about a basilisk that killed a few muggleborns before it was slain by the Headmaster. With everything that happened, Karkaroff though that the ICW would not set the Tri-wizard event on the England ground but on France instead. Looks like someone was doing some bribery.

The following day…

The ship was close to the coast of England, they had to evade muggles warships and submarines and they made it to the shore of black lake. It was close to night time, the sky had a tone of orange and light blue, the other school was already here. A group of girls and a giant?

" **Do they only have women in the Beauxbâtons?** " asked a Nikolaï a last year from Ukraine.

" **The school is cut in two, one for girls and the other for the boys** " Said a Boris a last year from Russia.

Not long after the Durmstrang delegation just behind the girls from Beauxbâtons were eyeing the old Krum and some were eyeing Harry. The blonde girl was staring at Harry Potter. The boys were not affected by the veela's magical aura like the students of Hogwarts. Thanks to the excellent occlumency teaching of Durmstrang. The great hall was half the size of Durmstrang main hall. The old headmaster was there taking care of the giant lady and the veelas were sitting next to the students who were wearing blue, silver on their school uniform. The Ravenclaw thought Harry.

"And now welcome our proud student from Durmstrang and their Director Igor Karkaroff!"

Harry walked in front of the group wearing a mask, looking like the death eater mask. He suddenly transformed into a black flame phoenix flying in circle on the center quickly followed by the others doing their wand magic. Harry reappeared out of the black flames wearing his brown fur fourth year uniform. The mask soon after evaporated like it was made of water due to the flames. The student were stunned to see the boy-who-lived, even the Headmaster was stunned. Soon after Victor Krum made his entry followed by the Igor and the teachers. The headmaster was again stunned to see Sirius Black. Before regaining his composure and giving the Durmstrang director a proper welcome.

There was lot of whisper about the young boy of Durmstrang, 4 student were staring at him, 2 redhead with a lot of freckles, a messy brown haired girl and another a blonde lady from Beauxbâtons. The Durmstrang students were placed with the Slytherin, Victor Krum sat next to Harry. Some Slytherin were having a conversation with the school student. Only Potter and Krum were not in the mood to talk to the others. Krum was staring at the brown haired girl from the Gryffindor table. While the blonde girl from Beauxbâtons was still staring at Harry.

" **Harry, I think the French girl has an eye on you** " teased Nikolaï

" **Yeah? I better watch myself then, Veela's can be dangerous** " said Harry, he has read that veelas were used as assassins during World War 2.

" **How do you know, they are veela?** " asked Nikolaï

" **Didn't you feel their aura? They are clearly Veelas or half-veelas** " said the young man, he learned that back at history in Durmstrang.

World War 2 almost destroyed most of the Slavic wizarding community, it was supposed to be a muggle war, where the wizards would not participate, but the Nazis got the help from school of Black forest 'Schwarzwald' from Austria. After the complete destruction of the rogue school. Durmstrang got the monopoly, not only of the Northern Europe, but of the Eastern Europe as well.

The teacher were all eyeing Sirius Black, especially an old lady full of wrinkles who looked furious. While Igor sat next to a teacher named Severus Snape. Dumbledore was still standing in the front of the teachers table waiting for the talking and whispers to stop.

"Okay, now that silence is back, we can go back to the main event. The triwizard tournament" Said the Headmaster who was lifting a big golden box to the center using his wand.

A man approached the center with his assistant a strange looking man.

"Hello, for this…." Before he could continue the magical ceiling got into a storm, stopped by a weird looking man.

The newcomer was eyeing everyone and his magical eyes were locked at Harry direction. The young boy felt a chill and a thirst for blood started to boil his veins. This man was dangerous, he could feel it through his guts. The newcomer approached the directors disrupting the magical eye and shake hand with him.

"Bloody ceiling" he said, whom the headmaster only replied with a simple thank you.

"Like I said, the Triwizard tournament is an event to ensure friendship and the brotherhood through the three schools. Due to the past events in England. The Ministry of Magic concluded, it was wiser to only let the student of seventeen year old and above to participate…" he said but was interrupted by the younger student who were against it

"SILENCE!" yelled the Headmaster before inviting the man named Barty Crouch Sr continue.

"For this tournament, one student from each school will participate in the tournament. But you must know, once you are chosen, you can't back down. The goblet of fire bind the wizard with a Contract that can't be broken." Finished Barty Crouch Sr

"Remember this student will be alone… But later for that. For now, let's start the buffet" said the Headmaster lifting the confusion charms from the tables.

Harry ate some chicken with mashed potatoes, he would have liked to get some Icevodka with it, but here the laws were more restrictive. The best he could have was some firewhiskey. After the event, some student from Durmstrang were invited by the Slytherin to some private party in their common room. Victor Krum declined just has Potter did, Krum was courting the brown haired girl who was blushing and said yes to something. Krum came to harry after that.

" **Yes! I got the pretty English woman there, I thought she was already taken** " said Krum enthusiastically

" **Maybe, Englishmen don't see woman like we do. They like them weak and stupid maybe?** " said Harry with a laugh.

All of the men in the school were eyeing the pretty witches from Beauxbâtons. Only a very select few student from Durmstrang were caught in the Veela's aura. Harry went into a tour with one of Gryffindor girl, a redhead one. Her name was Ginevra Weasley, Harry wanted just to wander the castle that could have been his home. But the young lady was stubborn to show him the castle and the Gryffindor common room. He was not interested to enter the Lion's den.

"Hey, Ginevra. I'm thirsty, do you know where is the kitchen?" asked Harry with a clear Slovak accent.

"Yes, I know, but here is some butterbeer if you want" she said taking a bottle out of her pocket.

Harry smelled the bottle. He smelled a clear love potion and something else. The lady was stubborn AND determined, he could only show respect, but he didn't want to drink.

"I'm not a fan of butterbeer but thank you" said Harry before giving back the bottle.

Ginny looked sad but regained her composure quickly taking him to the Astronomy tower but they were intercepted by a Slytherin girl.

"What are you doing here Weasel 2?" said a young gorgeous girl... well gorgeous to Harry taste.

"Pansy… This is not your business, so get lost you filthy snake" hissed the redhead girl.

"As if… You see, I have the right to be here, while you are not. I'm a prefect" said the girl named Pansy showing his badge with pride.

That was harry kind of women, someone strong-willed. He had no use of a weak woman like Ginny Weasley. The Slytherin girl took Harry's arm and dismissed the Gryffindor girl with a clear victory smile while Ginny was cursing and looked angry.

"I take it, you two are enemies" said Harry getting his arm back.

"None of your business handsome boy" said the Slytherin prefect. "Now, where were we…? Ah Yes!"

Pansy pushed harry to the wall and kissed him. Some student went by and saw them. It was a group of Gryffindor with the redhead girl.

"Get your hands-off of him you slut! He is mine!" yelled Ginny

Both stopped kissing and looked at them. Harry lifted an eyebrow. He never knew he was the property of that redhead girl. Another redhead student came by her side.

"Silence gin" said the other student "Now Parkinson, I would like you to get out of the Gryffindor territory and go back to your snake pit"

"Don't you see I'm busy Weasel 1" said Pansy going for another languorous kiss with Harry.

After the Gryffindor girl admitted defeat, she couldn't take it. She retreated, while the Redhead prefect was staring at Potter. He clearly was about to say something, but before he could do it, pansy pulled him to another corridor.

"Now, now… This won't be fun, if the Gryffindork are in the way" said Pansy going downstairs with her prey.

Both went into the dungeon but not into the common room. The lady had others plan, both snogged until morning. Both were not seen during the entire day, sleeping in a secret room, while people were taking their names into the goblet of fire. Harry woke up at 4 PM, pansy was still sleeping on his arms.

"Wake up princess, we missed the entire day" said Harry with giggle.

"Hmmm…" was all Pansy could respond "5 more minutes"

He grabbed her chin and lifted her mouth to his.

"If I woke up that way everyday, I would never miss a class" said Parkinson opening her eyes

Everyone were waiting in the great hall for the names to be picked up. Pansy and Potter both entered the Great hall at the same time. Lot of students stared at them and a furious one from the Beauxbâtons tables.

" **Did I miss something**?" said Harry who sat next to Viktor

" **Nope, we searched for you during the entire day. Black was anxious, but I guess he didn't need to** " said Krum who smirked, Potter and Pansy had 'that' smell on them. " **Anyway, the sorting will begin now, wish me luck** "

" **Luck? You don't need luck** " said Harry "I don't think the great Krum need luck"

Dragomir sat next to Pansy, Pansy went closer to Harry.

" **Ho my… Harry, already claiming a woman?"** teased Dragomir

"Dragomir this is Pansy Parkinson" said Harry "Pansy, this is my best friend, Dragomir"

Both greeted each other and they started talking in English.

"So, where were you?" said Dragomir with a smirk.

"None of your business" said Pansy who hit harry on the side to shut him up.

Dragomir laughed at Pansy actions, while Harry massed his sides. Viktor was clearly envious, he wanted his brown haired girl to the same for him. But he couldn't now, he would have to wait until Christmas.

The headmaster was staring at Potter, while Black was staring at the strange looking man Alastor Moody. The guy acted strange, like he didn't knew Sirius, but black remember talking to him a year ago about himself and Harry Potter during a hunt. And yet the guy acted like he had never seen him. It was disturbing, the old Auror was known to be crazy not senile and amnesic. He will have to watch him out. He felt like something were about to happen and the teacher caught a glimpse of smile on the Auror face. The headmaster was getting close to the Goblet of fire when the blue light turned red.

"Our first champions…. Viktor Krum!" Yelled Dumbledore

The headmaster was waiting for the clamour to stop, when a second burned piece paper came from the Goblet.

"Our second champion… Fleur Delacour!" said the headmaster

Same thing happened yet the boys were more enthusiastic than the girls.

"Our third and last champion… Cedric Diggory!" Said the Old man "Now we have our three champions, they will…"

But before he could continue, the goblet of fire went red for the fourth time.

"Harry Potter?" said the headmaster "Harry potter…. HARRY POTTER!"

Dragomir and Pansy were staring at Harry...

"That's not my full name! I have an alibi that I did not put my name on the Goblet!" yelled the Durmstrang student.

Igor was watching his student doing his defense, Black got up to the Headmaster. He asked for the piece of paper, he knew a old curse from the Black grimoire to locate who wrote that piece of paper. After the piece of paper burned down, a rope made of gold pointed out the old Auror. He immediately attempted an escape, but Harry potter aimed his escape route and the Auror crashed into a wall. The stare of accusation immediately were replaced by an ashamed look. The Headmaster was still standing in the front of the goblet, when Black was stunning the DADA teacher.

"I guess, we know who was trying to put you in the tournament" said Black "Son"

Dumbledore had a strange look on his face so did the rest of the teachers and students from the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter the son of Sirius Black? Anyway, the boy had to participate, maybe this was for the greater good, he could lure Black back to his side and claim his weapon back at the same time. Dumbledore would play his card and trap both of them into a corner. He would use the Weasley girl to win Potter favors and Remus for Sirius. That what the old headmaster thought while standing like a statue in front of everyone. Not moving an muscle.

Igor approached his student.

" **If you want to participate, now is your chance. But, be cautious, Voldemort is trying to return** " whispered the Headmaster of Durmstrang.

Harry got up, approached the headmaster and went into the champion's room. Sirius Black winked at him. Others student now had a furious look, he could have stayed but choose to participate anyway. Most of Durmstrang student were smiling, Pansy was anxious.

"Don't worry Parkinson" whispered Dragomir "He is going to be fine"

"How can you be so sure? What if he is get killed?" whispered the Slytherin girl.

Dragomir was starting to get envious of his best friend. The girl just has met harry, but she clearly had bonded to his best friend. That was strange, maybe the girl was up to something, like his money maybe? Well that would be for his friend to look out for his own back. There are battles that a man need to do alone. But he explained to that girl that : Harry was just as powerful has Krum, so he will do okay in the tournament.

At the champion's room…

The second Durmstrang champion, walked to Krum who was now having confused.

"I got drafted, long story short, I'm walking into the trap to see who is behind this" said Harry

"Well, looks, like this school is bad luck for you" said Krum, Diggory winced at that comment.

"Wat, are zou doing, zere?" said Fleur more concerned than angry.

"In short, someone put my name on the goblet" said Harry.

The headmaster of Beauxbâtons was angry at Igor Karkaroff, but she couldn't accuse Harry of Lying, she witnessed Alastor Moody to be the culprit. She was angry, because Igor let enter this tournament. And Dumbledore was staring at Harry, he tried to mind probe him but he couldn't do it without getting detected. Barty Crouch was concerned about this event.

"This is most unexpected, 2 champions from a school" said Barty "And we can't break the contract"

While his assistant was enthusiast about the event.

"This is a first! Not 3 champions but 4! Just by being here, your names will make it to history" claimed Ludo Bagman.

Both Slavic students stared at each other. Diggory didn't know what to think, Fleur was having a wild imagination on what she could do to steal Harry from that Slytherin girl. There was something in that boy, that made the Veela girl react to him. She was attracted to him, she wanted to know why. She was used to boys losing their minds to her, not herself losing to a boy.

The wonderful first day and the strange one who followed soon after. This school would not be boring.


	2. The desperate Rabbit

"English"

" **Slavic** "

Black had his wand aimed at Moody, he knew it was an impostor. Dumbledore was talking with the other teacher leaving the prisoner to McGonagall and she looked displeased at Black and the fake Moody.

"So. Mister Black, I thought you were in hiding, scared of you-know-who and his minions…" said the transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts.

"My dear, I've just held my promise to my best friends to take care of their son, if anything ever happened to them" said the transfiguration teacher of Durmstrang.

"You could have gone to us, you could have asked Albus…." Tried Minerva

"I've read the last will Lily and James Potter. To not let the boy close to Dumbledore. I don't know why to be honest" lied Black, he knew why and he didn't like the old goat manipulative ways.

Minerva didn't say anything, trying to finish a puzzle upon all the information, Sirius had gave her. While Albus was coming out from the champion's room.

"So, I've made a call to the ministry of Magic and detain Alastor…." He stopped talking, the fake Alastor was going a transformation in front of everyone. It was Barty Crouch Jr, the father was stunned to find his son. Crouch Sr soon fell on the ground while his assistant tried to help him.

"Heart attack!" yelled Ludo Bagman

Sirius black pointed his wand on the poor man losing his color "Crucio" the unforgivable stroke the poor man who soon regained his color. Ludo was about to reach for his wand when he felt the heartbeat going back to normal.

"How is that possible?" asked Ludo Bagman.

"That curse was originally a charm for this illness, I've studied old magic with a master of dark arts in Bulgaria, it was necessary to apply as a teacher for the school" answered teacher Black who took his wand back to his pocket.

After a while, the ministry came by the door of the great hall. Fudge came with a group of Aurors, Lucius Malfoy and Amelia bones. Amelia bones glanced at Sirius Black who bowed at her arrival.

"Minister" said Albus.

"Albus" said Fudge

"Black" said Lucius

"Malfoy" said Sirius

The atmosphere was very tense, even the student could feel it. Minerva dismissed the students, they have seen enough for today. A group of redhead were the last to go, yet Pansy went into the champion's room to see Harry. There was heating discussion between the elder Durmstrang champion and the champion of Hogwarts. While Harry was in front of the floo, watching the fire. Fleur was staying on his side, no one said anything. Pansy pulled out Harry from his though with a hug on his back. Sensing the hands on his waist, Potter grabbed the girl hand and put in front of her.

"There is an interesting event in the great hall, if you wanted to see. Your father seems to know Lord Malfoy" said Pansy.

"Lord Malfoy was an acquaintance of ours when Draco was supposed to go in Durmstrang" said Harry. "He would have been still alive if he did came to our school"

Pansy didn't say anything, it was him that she was betrothed with. To marry when she reached adulthood. That's what her mother said back when they were younglings. She knew exactly what has happen at that time back in her second year. Draco Malfoy the daddy's boy was trying to rescue his little sister from the heir of Slytherin. The culprit was that Weasley 2, she was possessed by that book and took Pandora Malfoy. Pandora was the carefree little girl who made friends with everyone, gentle, she meant everything for Draco. The daddy's boy was able to save his little sister but died in the chamber, bitten by the giant serpent. He had the book on his hand when the basilisk attack, the spirit of the dark lord was destroyed, but they couldn't save Draco, due to the fact that the basilisk poison was the most lethal venom in the wizarding world. Lucius wanted punishment for the death of his son, he was after Dumbledore throat and the Weasley's too. Pandora stopped coming to school and was homeschooled by her mom.

"So that what has happened" said Harry his eyes locked to her "I'm sorry, I was curious about you were thinking. I couldn't resist"

"Well, at least I don't have to explain it to you" said Pansy a little angry that his… soon to be boyfriend? "Anyway, let's go upstairs, I want to show you, my prefect room"

"Lead the way, princess" teased Harry tickling her while they went upstairs. Pansy giggled and tried to get away from Harry's grip.

Fleur saw the scene and was envious, well, she had the entire semester to lure Harry away from her. She bite her lips about what she could do with the handsome boy. Viktor was angry at the Hogwarts's champion. He had remained calm during the entire verbal aggression from the boy, but now he needed to vent it out so he went upstairs and gone outside. He went to the forbidden forest conjured a training dummy and trained in fire curse and ice spells. Cedric was gone back to the Hufflepuff common room, everyone was celebrating that a Hufflepuff was chosen among all of the four houses of Hogwarts. With this sudden recognition, he could go for any girl in the school, but he would not choose a Hufflepuff girl, maybe he would try to get one of the Ravenclaw girls or maybe Gryffindor. He was not interested of the Slytherin girls, they were vile, cunning and unpredictable.

At the headmaster office...

"This is an attack to our school, Durmstrang should get the prisoner for interrogation and you would just send the man to get kissed by a dementor just to avoid any critics to your power!" Hissed Professor Black.

"How dare you question my authority? You are just a teacher from Durmstrang, you are just visitors. This is part of the Britain Ministry of Magic jurisdiction!" Hissed back Fudge

"I'm sure we can find a way to settle this, avoiding any diplomatic incident between Britain and… whatever the country, your school is from" said Dumbledore.

" **My minister would the last person, I would ever ask for help** " said Karkaroff facepalming "We would like to interrogate Junior before handing him to you Fudge, it won't take long, if you can spare us… Half an hour?"

"Fine, but no unforgivable!" claimed Fudge to which Lucius responded with a deep sight.

Junior who was listening was sneering at the turn of event, while Professor Black had a predator smile on his face. That was enough to give a chill to the spine of the death eater.

"Don't do anything harsh" demanded Albus Dumbledore who grabbed Sirius arm.

Sirius didn't said anything and get his arm out of the old man reach. He had an interrogation to do, he knew a lot of mind intrusion dark spells and curses. No unforgivable, but would be if they were known to the ministry of Magic of Britain. Igor Karkaroff didn't want to watch the interrogation, he knew just how much this man could be much more worse than Bellatrix. He would make his mother who disowned him proud, if she knew the new Sirius. The interrogation would happen in the astronomy tower away from curious eyes. Junior would be lucky to have his mind in one piece after what black would do for him to get any piece of information of the dark lord plans.

A/N: Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. I was ill during the summer, found a job in the middle of it. So I went to it, even though i was still ill. And thus was unable to tend the stories. But I've finished my job and I'm recovering from it. So I have free time again, until classes start.


	3. Black Feather

Disclaimer : as usual, the story is mine and the characters are from JKR books.

A/N : Okay, i completely forgot this, until a few days. I originally planned to stop this at 3000 words, but i got inspired by music. so... (if the last part doesn't suit. I can change it for a more... censored one. Its a test.)

Lucius assisted to the interrogation of his 'former' colleague from the Death eater, Barty Crouch Jr, Black used a lot on non-categorized black magic. Death would have been a better fate than what Barty Crouch Jr was now… An empty shell whispering "master' every 5 second. Black was taking out all of the black blood that was in the system of this mindless man.

"Did you enjoy the view?" asked Black to Lucius

"Marvellous" said Lucius with a smile, hiding his fear

Black did the interrogation in the presence of Lucius to show him what he would do to him, if he decided to remain loyal to the dark lord. Just in case, for black. Even though Lucius didn't care about the Death Eater since the death of his son due to his former master meddling in Hogwarts. Actually, he wanted revenge, but he was no fool to go against the dark lord himself. He would remain his mask of the politician he had worn for years and wait until the time comes to strike back at the madman. All he care now was the safety of his daughter, Pandora Malfoy.

Harry Potter-Black was having a heated 'argument' with his new friend pansy at the Prefect-rooms. The bed made a lot of noise due to the movement of the pairs, clothes were all over the floor and an elf irrupted into the room only to see something he shouldn't have. Both lovers stopped their 'exercise' to cover themselves.

"Dobby is very sorry to have disturbed the mister Potter and Miss Pansy" said a crying dobby then hitting his head on the couch for punishment.

"Just get out of here dobby!" screamed Pansy, the elf obeyed immediately.

"An acquaintance of yours?" asked Harry getting his pants and shirt back on, getting ready to go back to the great hall for the breakfast

"Something my ex-fiancé, left me…." Said Pansy losing his cheerfulness

"Well, get up Pans" Said Harry spanking the lady "we still have a long day ahead of us"

The minister of Magic was shocked with was left of the prisoner, Dumbledore was just stunned by the amount of dark magic used on him. Minerva didn't know what to think of it, did Black did all of these things? This is way beyond the death eater could do.

"I promised to not kill the prisoner or use any unforgivable… well at least from what this country consider to be unforgivable" said Black eating his eggs benedict and drinking his earl grey black tea.

"This is unacceptable…." Said Dumbledore trying to heal the mind of the prisoner. Even though this man was an enemy, he still had a code of honour to not kill his enemy. Believing love was the only thing that could fight against hate and fear.

Harry Potter-black was chatting with his best friend Dragomir and rival Viktor. The three of them were challenged by the Gryffindor Quidditch team to a match this morning. The director Igor having overheard the challenge, accepted before his student could have a say.

" **So what are we going to do**?" said Dragomir, there was only 3 Quidditch players in the delegation of Durmstrang. They would have to find 4 others to complete the team.

" **Well, I want to be a seeker, but Viktor is also a seeker…"** said Harry, he wanted to play Seeker but he could do any other post. But he just wanted to chase after the snitch.

" **Try Beater, I bet they will be surprised to see you as a beater** " said Viktor. He said that only to see, if Harry could do the beater post.

" **Alright, that will be a good opportunity for exploration** " said Harry. Soon Pansy went to their table and sat next to Harry.

"Hello, did I miss something?" said Pansy

"Nothing, we having a match against the Gryffindork, but we need 4 players to complete the team" said Harry

"I can play, I'm a chaser in the Slytherin team" said Pansy having a cheerful smile.

"We still need 1 chaser, 1 beater and one Keeper" said Dragomir

"You don't mind a girl playing with you?" asked Pansy, she was sure the guys would be against it. People of the north were rumoured to be more misogynistic than these in England.

"No" said Viktor emptying his full English breakfast. Pansy was a little disgusted to see Viktor eat like a Weasley.

"I know two others that could play for us" said Pansy "one is an excellent keeper, but his house didn't let her play" the person in question was a girl named Luna Lovegood. And the other was a guy named Blaise Zabini.

"we still need one more, but we can't back down now, go ask Miss lovegood to come to the Quidditch stadium this noon" said Dragomir

Viktor was nervous for some reason, harry was staring at him for some time now. The guy was eyeing a girl in the Gryffindor table. The same brown haired witch reading her books. Viktor was not a player, due to his status of an international athlete, most of the girls in Hogwarts and from Beauxbâtons were after him. The only place he could have peace was inside the school and in the Ship. He just wanted peace and he was starting to gather his courage to ask that witch to be his partner for the coming Yule ball.

" **Why don't you ask her already** " said harry " **I feel like the red hair guy will ask sooner or later** "

At this moment, Viktor got up went straight to her, asked to be his date for the Yule Ball, the girl said yes without any hesitation. The mood in the great hall changed drastically, most of the girl were now having a murderous look at the brown-haired witch. The announcement of the Yule ball would not come until later. Ho well, it was awkward for the boys who heard the Bulgarian Seeker ask Hermione Granger for the Yule ball. That only mean that they would have to do the same thing before this Yule ball happen.

" **It was easy** " said Dragomir, teasing his classmate about the fact that he could use his status to bed a lot of witch.

" **I'm not that kind of man** " said Viktor

"Could you please talk in English?" asked Pansy irritated to hear the boys talk in a foreign language.

"Will try" said Dragomir

Fleur was sitting next to a girl named Luna, she was lonely and most of her housemate ignored her and called her names. His sister was already attached to Luna, both were acting like best friends, there was something about this girl. Her aura was not the typical wizard type, it had something of… more primal… animalistic, like her a veela. Maybe from another species? Nymph maybe? Her almost white hairs is a characteristic of them, their beauty will change drastically with time. But she was still thinking about his prey, Harry Potter, she couldn't explain why the boy had such an effect to her. She could devour him if she could drag him to someplace quiet. She could make him her slave, but the boy showed resistance to his Veela aura. She could get any man bow to her, but she didn't wanted any man, she wanted 'THE' man. And this man was non-other than Harry Potter.

"If you stare at him like that, Pansy will see you as a treat" said Luna

"A'm zorry?" said Fleur

"I mean, to be careful about my friend Pansy, she can be brutal if she want to" said Luna "just saying to not meddle with her"

"I zee…" said Fleur looking at his sister having fun with her new friend. She wanted to know, who she was first and confirm her suspicion. She wanted to say 'I can be brutal myself', but now was not the time for that. She still have to make a plan to steal harry from the witch first before attempting anything.

At the match.

The set was Harry Potter and Blaise has the beaters, Luna has the Keeper, Viktor has the seeker, Dragomir, Pansy and… Fleur were the chaser. Fleur has volunteered to the surprise of everyone. Her comrades were saying this was unusual of her, she is not the sport type. Viktor was the captain against Angelina Johnson as the captain of the Gryffindor Team, both greeted, but Viktor added some spice on the greeting, making Angelina go blush. One of the beater on the Gryffindor team was getting noisy and angry. They were twins and both had Red hairs too. Dragomir, Harry, Viktor had the Slicer 800, a less powerful version of the firestorm with less polished finish. Everyone got into position, the quaffle was hurled in the air by the referee named Rolanda Hooch.

The quaffle was intercepted by Pansy and went to the Gryffindor rings, at this moment, Harry went to his side to protect her from the twins. Most didn't know what he was up to, since most beater were staying in the center and not flying on the chaser side. At this moment, one of the twins targeted Pansy, the Slytherin chaser wanted to evade, but Harry just sent the menacing ball back to the sender. The hit almost ejected the redhair from his broom.

"That was dangerous!" yelled the Gryffindors in their stand.

Harry was distracted for moment and almost got hit in the head by a Bludger, this time the Gryffindor were silent. It was the Slytherin who yelled at the other twin. Harry went back to the center was now on the defensive tense. Angelina was getting closer and closer, he aimed at her waited for the best moment to hurl that bludger. She got distracted by Fleur who tried to take the Quaffle but failed. The hit destroyed her broom and fell on the ground, rolling over. Everyone on the gryffindor side was screaming and yelling at Harry, yet the girl was already up, getting another broom to continue the match. One of the twins was now furious at Harry, while the other continued to try to hit the chaser of the other team, this guy named George Weasley was now targeting Harry with powerful shots with a bludger. He evade them easily and send them back that made the Weasley more furious.

"You won't escape this time Potter!" yelled angrily a pissed off redhair.

The bludger acted strangely, he was now following Harry Potter no matter where he went like a homing missile. The referee didn't stop and most of the Gryffindors were laughing at harry situation. Yet, harry didn't feel to be in danger, he could easily take this bludger out but used to annoy the Gryffindor chaser. He used the speed of his broom to fly in the front of the Gryffindor chaser and use the homing bludger of the Weasley to hit his own teammates. George cancelled the spell when its hit his own brother Ron, who was the goal keeper. The guy was hit hard on the side and fell from his broom to crash on the sand, he must have some broken ribs since he had his hand on his chest and was panting a lot. Ron was taken out to the infirmary and a chaser took his spot.

Fleur was hit hard on the side by a gryffindor chaser, she lost control of her broom and lost the grip. Harry Potter flew just in time to catch her from a falling and deposed her to the ground. Pansy who seen the scene was getting irritated. While fleur was all smile, Luna did a good job intercepting all of the quaffle sent by the Gryffindor, they were surprised to see such ballerina like manoeuvres made by this blonde girl. Even the Durmstrang players were impressed. Pansy was too focus on Fleur to even see the quaffle passing on her side, nor did fleur who was staring at Harry's back. Dragomir had to do the job of three on himself, and was a little annoyed by it.

"Pansy, Fleur! Stop daydreaming and get back here!" yelled the chaser

At the stadium in the Slytherin side.

Nikolaï and Boris were having a chat with some girls. Most of Slytherin were impressed with the techniques used by the Durmstrang students. Both of them were doing some scouting in the ranks, while Karkaroff was doing the same with the headmaster. Black was watching his son doing the match with the Minister of magic and Lucius, Lucius commented on how the potter boy had very similarities with his dead son style, while the minister was busy watching the headmaster on the other side of the stadium. Black was here to scout on the minister, like a web of spies going around to gather information. They were here to know if there was any other danger apart from Barty Crouch Jr. The first task will start in a few weeks, the task were keep in a great secret, but it was up to each school to either play fair or cheat to give their participants more chances in winning the task during this tournament. At this time Harry was followed by a homing bludger, the minister was about to shout, but was stopped by Black.

"hahaha, do they really think, they can scare him with just that?" said Black with an amused tone.

The Potter boy flew around the Gryffindor team, flunking their strategy. The match was set to 80 to 0 for Durmstrang, Karkaroff was smiling, showing his bad dentition to the headmaster and the other teachers. Who just backed a little fearing a very bad breath with the rotten looking dentition. This match reminded him of the World cup some week ago, when the Bulgarian won against the Irish. It was an international match set on England ground. After the end of the event, the Death Eater made a raid at the camp site and made a lot of victims. It was too much for him and his administration, a lot of letter were sent to the minister asking for answer and actions to fight these terrorist group.

Luna was hit by a bludger, Krum was able to catch her before she hit the ground. That would have been bad, Angelina hurled the quaffle, but harry hit the bludger very hardly that coming on his direction and intercepted the quaffle with a fast budger. Well, this was a first, a bludger hitting the quaffle who was about to enter the goal. Fleur got the quaffle, the chase of the Gryffindor were watching Potter and the two of them were amazed. They got their attention back to the game when Fleur scored her first goal making the game to 140-0. Durmstrang completely let the goal undefended when the set was 150-0. Krum caught the Snitch before the Quaffle enter the goal, thus making the goal denied. The match was over with a score of 300-0.

The team was celebrating Luna for defending the goal like no one else has. The Slytherin, the Ravenclaw didn't know what to feel about Luna performance. The Gryffindor went back to the school defeated. Hufflepuff was the only group to have enjoyed the show to the fullest. The Gryffindor team was still on the terrain. One of them went to their side and pushed Luna to the ground. The entire Durmstrang delegation went to the rescue of Luna and were all pointing their wand to this Gryffindor. The Gryffindor player backed down fearing for his live.

"This is the first time so many people went to rescue me" said an almost crying Luna. Harry helped her to get up.

"Hey, we are loyal to those who help us. Now is time to celebrate our victory" said Harry. The Durmstrang cheered, the Slytherin went to them and cheered the team. They cheered on Luna too, they were actually grateful that she was not in the Quidditch team of Ravenclaw. The party of celebration was going on the ship of Durmstrang. Anyone who would want to join was welcome, mostly Slytherin, some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were going there. Icecold Vodka, Firewhiskey were drank all-night. Since there was no school tomorrow, the party went on until 8 AM.

Harry woke up early with a big hangover, he saw blonde hairs next to him. And black hairs on the other side. Not knowing what going on, he didn't let his imagination run wild, since he didn't remember anything and that he was still fully clothed so were the girls. He woke up went outside of the cabin. The sun was rising giving a beautiful orange colour on the horizon. He just sat on a chair that was on the main deck. The chilly breeze was the only thing that keep him from falling asleep. Black went outside and sat next to him.

"Harry…." Started Sirius

"I don't like that tone, this sound like bad news" said Harry

"Well, last night, I came across a contract that was made by your parents and the Weasley" said Sirius

"What kind of contract?" said Harry feeling it was something bad.

"A marriage contract between you and the youngest Weasley. Ginny" said Sirius.

"That girl who tried to use Love potion on me?" said harry a little worried

"Ho, ho… I see you have trouble" laughed Sirius to which Harry responded with a punch on Sirius side.

"A marriage contract huh… Well, too bad, I'm not interested and I know how to break it. I can always abandon the name Potter to invalidate it and use Black alone" said the young wizard.

"A little extreme, I'd rather prefer, you keep it to honour your parents and continue your bloodline" said Sirius "And I can always invalidate it myself, since I'm your guardian until next year, Dumbledore might try to object, but in the end, I have the last word in this matter. And you can always have some fun with that fiancée of yours before you throw her like some used paper."

"I'm not that kind of man, i already have someone, beside i've heard she went out with almost all the male in the Gryffindor tower. I'd feel like I was some kind of trophy for her" said harry "And I'm not some kind of object to parade with"

Sirius laughed, it was true and Molly Weasley née Prewitt was the slut of the school in her time, like mother like daughter guessed Sirius

Few days later.

"I can't believe you do this!" said Molly to Sirius

"Well, my son doesn't feel right about this marriage contract. He made his choice and has his foster father. I invalidate the contract" claimed Sirius

"Sirius. Wait…" begged the old man, but the paper was already burning. The Weasley family were angry at Lord Black and his son. Sirius and Harry made research about this contract and contacted Gringotts if harry's parent left him some kind of letter. They did, but it needed the authorization of the guardian of harry, which strangely was Albus Dumbledore. The paper were rewritten and all of the right of Harry property were given to Sirius. There was no letter about this marriage contract, but there was a letter of warning from Lily to his son, warning him about Dumbledore madness and his control freak habits. The contract was a machination from Dumbledore to keep the loyalty of the Weasley Family. Now that it was destroyed, what would the Weasley do? Would they keep ties with him? Would they join Voldemort side? Or stay out of it? That was the question Sirius black was eager to see and witness. And what harry potter wanted was to get back to his official Girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. The first task was about to start in a few weeks and the press wanted to have an interview with each champion. The journalist was some kind of blond lady probably mid 40s acting like she was still in her 20s. She greeted everyone and explained vaguely what she wanted. She asked Harry for the first interview. She led him to cupboard and went in for the interview, harry felt cramped in this small space. The lady pressed her chess on him and he just lifted an eyebrow as his only response to the tease. He didn't say anything, he just sat there and waited to be questioned, not that he would answer, Pansy warned him about how she behave and turned everything at her advantage for more sales of the journal. She had her Quick-quote quill with her.

"Is it true that you were there, when you parent died?" asked Rita. Harry didn't respond just stared at her and continued what she started. He stared at every inch of her body, she blushed a little.

"hmm hmm… Let's continue" she said, oblivious of her previous question "A lot presumed that you were dead…."

Harry used a wandless spell on the quick quote quill and it started to write something very fast, while Rita tried to stop it trying a counter-spell which reduced the quill to dust.

"Ho well, that's unexpected…" said Rita irritated.

"Well, if there is no more question, I guess I can go" said Harry getting up and going upstairs. But he was pushed on the wall.

"We can make this interview more…. intimate" Whispered Rita

At this moment, the door opened and an angry lady went downstairs grabbed the man, went upstairs and slammed the door.

"Thanks" said Harry to the lady "that was… unexpected"

"No problem" said Pansy holding Harry hand firmly. She really didn't like that woman, she knew something was going to happen and showed up in time, calls it her feminine intuition.

Lord Voldemort was having news that the potter boy lived. This was excellent news for him and an alarming news as well. This drastically changed all of his plan, he planned to use the most powerful wizard within his grasp to revive his body and now, all of his plan focused to the young boy. Karkaroff was the director of the Durmstrang School which Harry was going for the past years. He could play his card well and try to give the man a chance to repent and ask for forgiveness only if he could bring the boy to him.

"the preparation is complete, my lord" said Wormtail, getting ready to use the dagger to cut his own hand. And a wizard was trying to free himself from a statue that held him firmly.

"No!" yelled Voldemort "The plan has changed, I will need my strongest enemy for the sacrifice and he showed up in time before I made a terrible mistake"

"You mean?" started Wormtail

Voldemort started to laugh that creeped out the prisoner and Wormtail "You learn fast womrtail! None other than…. Harry Potter!"

"But our spy got killed by si…. Sir….." said wormtail

"I know, Sirius… Black! If we can't get into the school, maybe we can manipulate what come inside during this Tri-wizard event. The news of him being a participant just play in it marvellously!" Said Voldemort "And I have Faith in Snape. He will come back to me eventually. Send a message to Nott to go to the northern land to persuade the event manager of this tournament to use the most vicious creatures for it. We need to kill the other participants so that only Harry makes it to the finishing line"

Dumbledore was having a meeting with the member of the Order. Subject of the meeting was Harry James Potter know has Harry Potter-Black.

"What is this meeting about? Asked Nymphadora Tonks

"Harry potter" said Dumbledore, there was a lot of gasp coming from the members

"So it is true, he really came back to us? Where was he?" asked Bill Weasley

"Adopted and taken by Sirius Black to merlin know where. He is a student of Durmstrang School" said McGonagall.

"What?!" said everyone in unison, this was bad news for them. Durmstrang was a school of dark arts. Their golden boy was an adept of the dark arts. This is close to the worst case scenario of Harry being part of the Death Eater and being loyal to Voldemort. Dumbledore had studied multiple scenario possible for the young Harry if he ever went to the Slytherin house. He could still be able to use him if he was in Hogwarts. But Durmstrang was out of his reach, no one except Karkaroff knew its exact location.

"The boy denied my little sister dream" Started Bill

"This is just a petty manoeuvre by Black" said Dumbledore "your sister still has a chance to win Harry"

"Knowing how Harry Potter behave now, I would say that you are wrong" said Snape.

"What do you mean Severus?" asked Dumbledore

"The boy is different from what I expected from him" started Snape "He clearly know more about magic than most of his generation here. He is not the naïve boy you expected and he declined the Love potion from the young Weasley, anybody of his age would have felt for it. He used George curse against him and almost killed Ronald in the process. Your golden boy appear more darker than most of what the wizarding society would call a dark wizard"

He was right, Harry Potter showed to be keen like his mother but not in a good way. He used his environment and situation in his advantage to strike back and play with his enemy. That is like James Potter behaviour but in a very harmful way.

"How is Mad-eye?" asked Dumbledore to Kingsley

"He is out for 2 weeks" said the wizard named Kingsley

"We need him to keep an eye on Harry" said Dumbledore. But no one knew that moody was about to get killed by agents of Voldemort within St-Mungo's hospital.

At this moment…

Harry Potter was having the best time of his life with his girlfriend and Luna Lovegood. It was Pansy idea, she wanted to try a threesome with Luna. Luna felt bad for his former friend Ginny, they cut all contact when she started Hogwarts. Now she was kissing harry in the lips while Pansy was riding him like wild animal. The three of them were sweating a lot, Pansy screamed when she came, feeling Harry pumping his seed inside her. She collapsed on the side, breathing heavily. This time Harry got up picked Luna ass, she anticipated what was coming and got wetter. This was a first time for Luna, harry was a beast, he know the weakness of pansy and pounded it until she came. Harry gently rubbed her private parts.

"You know, we can stop this. I mean if you are not ready…." Said Harry. He was hard as a rock, he wanted to ram it inside this beautiful blond lady. If Pansy was not his girlfriend, he would have picked her as his date.

"Ho no! You won't get away from me!" said Luna getting a grip on his member and taking it inside her "Hoooo!"

The pain was greater than anticipated, harry wanted to slam it deeper, but restrained himself feeling that the girl was in pain. Gradually the pain lessened and she started to move back and forward. This excited harry more, both of them were now doing faster, Luna asking for more and Harry beginning to lost his composure. Both went at it until Pansy came back from his exhaustion, she felt jealous of Harry only watching Luna, but pansy didn't mind in the end. Luna was very lonely, no one was interested in her, rejected by almost everyone and even the Slytherin not caring about Luna except her. Harry was giving the girl was she wanted the most, someone that care for her. She always had a positive view of everything, but deep inside she was very sad and losing her parents was just the last straw for her. The past week were like a dream for her, friends that cared for her, asked for her help, even let her play with them and defended her. She even made friend with a girl from the Beauxbâtons delegation, named Gabrielle. The bullying has quadrupled since Durmstrang Victory over the Gryffindor, but Harry, pansy and the Durmstrang never let the girl alone to protect her. The only place where she could be safe was Harry cabin and the prefect housing. That Asian girl named Cho Chang was the most vicious against her. She made her life feel miserable for 5 years and it has worsened since the match. To protect her, Harry asked Karkaroff if she could let her come in the ship for a few days until her stuff was transferred to the guest rooms that were unused in the school. He didn't ask for question, he didn't feel like giving and aiding hand to someone who was not from his school. But witnessing just how bad she was bullied before harry befriend her, he accepted to let her in for few days.

Then she climaxed while harry was coming, he embraced her and kissed her and she returned the kiss with a languorous one. Pansy feeling left out started sucking Harry, he was startled but continued to kiss the blonde girl. Harry for the first time of the night was breathing heavily and felt in a dreamless sleep. Both girl went to Harry side and went to sleep covering themselves with a blanket. Luna had the happiest smile sleep on harry chest, Pansy was beginning to think this was a mistake but witnessing the smile of Luna, the feeling of jealousy disappeared and went to sleep on Harry's arm.


	4. Update and Rewrite

Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen! Rejoice, i decided to return on the Harry Potter universe, and i'll do some rewrite on both of the potters fics. I'll start with Black Phoenix, but the couples, the plot and the OC will remain the same, i might add some. I did while i was out during the holidays, but where i stayed, we had some internet connection problems and so i had to write my stuff on paper. Damn storm almost ruined my holidays but had good time with my family in front of the fireplace with some hot chocolate and some books. Update won't come as often, i'm going back to _cegep_ (i think its called college). Lastly, english is still my third language and i'll put some effort on the sentences, but i won't promise it will be perfect... i'm far from it. x)


End file.
